Evening Survival 101
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: Sasuke's curiosity often gets him into trouble. Today it's gotten him a seat at the dinner table with Gaara and 4 feudal lords. Please let me survive this, he thinks. Please let him bail out of this, Temari prays.
1. The Invitation

**A/N:** Hello all. I've finally made a decision regarding my other story _The Flames Of Memory_. I'm opting to put it on hold for a little bit. It will be finished I promise, but I just need to get back into the muse for it. Currently my muse has run away with my ability to sleep....Now that I think about it, maybe sleep deprivation is a factor in my inability to write long chapters.

So I'm doing this little thing. I doubt it'll be longer than perhaps 5 or 6 chapters and they will probably all vary in length, but I need something simple but fun to put myself back. I'm so sorry to the people I'll be keeping waiting on it.

Without further ado,

* * *

Sasuke shut his eyes and reclined, bending backwards and trusting his body to preform perfectly. As usual it did and his legs came up to flip him back to his feet. No thought required. Almost without realizing he was moving, his body shifted and twirled. Dodging the spring trap kunai he had asked Temari to set up earlier. He lowered to a crouch and spun out a leg, tripping his imaginary opponent then throwing out an arm to catch a knife. The millisecond he felt the chill of metal touch his fingers he threw it into the bulls-eye pinned on a tree.

He heard a slow clap that was soon joined in chorus by several others.

_Oh! Right, Gaara had those random lord guys coming to Suna today. _

Sasuke drew himself back up and bowed low as he spoke. "Kazekage-sama, an honour to be sure. My Lords, my Ladies." He greeted formally. Kankuro had briefed him last night on how he should greet everyone especially considering his usual greeting for Gaara was a wave, nod or a quick 'Hey Gaara.' Not exactly protocol.

"And this, my friends, is my loyal bodyguard; Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara smiled placed a hand on Sasuke's bare shoulder. The chill from his ring ran through Sasuke's heated frame and the last Uchiha refrained from shivering. Gaara didn't wear rings often, only when he had to look like he cared about uniform. Mentally Sasuke ran through the amount of times he'd seen Gaara with a ring and smiled when he realized he could count the number of times on one hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it is my honour to finally meet you in person, I've heard great things and I expect as much." A woman walked forward and offered her hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened a millimeter when it occurred to him that he forgot what the hell he should be doing. C'mon Uchiha, he almost growled, you know this, don't embarrass Gaara right now.

For yet another millisecond as she approached he raked his brain for the appropriate reaction. Kankuro had been telling him---He smiled took her hand and kissed the ring for her country. Ignoring the swell of pride at the approving smiles on everyone's face he grabbed his shirt off a tree branch.

"I'll leave you, I'm not exactly decent." He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair to emphasize his point. Throwing a hopeful look at Gaara, the red head rarely did things without a reason and Gaara would never just show him off like that, so there must be some hidden motive to him being introduced to these guys.

"Oh you can't, Kazekage-sama please invite him," A woman's hand latched onto Gaara's wrist and she gazed enticingly at the man. Gaara didn't really seem to care much for her but he smiled jokingly and turned back to face Sasuke.

"You hear them. Would you like to join us for dinner, unless you have plans? I believe I recall Temari discussing sparring with you?" Sasuke almost smirked. Total Gaara. Made all the politicians happy but left him an out should Sasuke wish to run the other way. However the look Gaara was giving him was one of curiosity and to be honest Sasuke was curious too. Could he survive an evening out with a bunch of idiots?

"She was discussing your brother, not me Kazekage-sama. What time and where would I be meeting you?" He raised an eyebrow and tugged his shirt back over his head. Gaara's bright azure eyes turned a deeper shade as intirgue washed over him.

They both turned their backs and Gaara called out the time and location as they walked away.

Sasuke gathered his kunai from the ground and waited until the others had gone before asking himself,"What were you thinking?"

"What _were _you thinking?" Temari approached slowly and smiled at him. Sasuke smirked and looked her up and down before pausing slightly on her exposed cleavage. It was a running joke the two had. Temari and he often mocked hitting on the other to cool off.

"Good question, why am I going out to dinner with a bunch of idiots - and your brother - when I could be spending the night with you?" He smiled and tossed her one of the kunai. Temari snickered and smiled at him before they both broke out laughing. She clapped his shoulder fondly before sobering.

"Seriously though what were you thinking?"

"I was curious if I can do it. Every time I can go anywhere with your brother I simply blend into the background after a few greetings so I want to see if I can actually hold my own in the political battlefield."

"You realize your going to crash and burn?"

"Save me when I do?" He smiled and she nodded.

"Text me when you need help, I'll send Kankuro to say we wanted you to join us for training." She smirked and Sasuke nodded gratefully, at least now he wouldn't make his best friend blush as red as his hair when Sasuke fucked up. Temari threw his kunai back and took off with the wind.

Oh crap. He preformed a quick flash-step to his apartment and frowned. What do you wear to a dinner with the Kazekage plus 4 feudal lords and ladies. All of them were wearing their official colours in the fanciest way they could think of. Gaara was decked out in his traditional white and blue and Sasuke was just Sasuke.

"I can't believe I'm having a clothes crisis."

Desperate times call for desperate measures and he was desperate. Clothing just wasn't his strength, luckily it was Matsuri's. Gaara's first student and Sasuke had become good friend - now that he thought about it, since he came to Suna almost all his friends were females - and she was, simply put, a fashion genius.

She picked up on the first ring. "Gaara texted me, I'm already on my way." Then she hung up.

Sasuke didn't bother resisting the smile. Gaara was always one step ahead of him in matters such as these, in a fight Sasuke won hands down but in social situations Gaara won.

"Hey Matsuri, I'm in my-"

"Bedroom, I could guess." The young chunnin let herself into his apartment, probably with Gaara's key, and made her way over. Sasuke hugged her quickly in greeting then opened his closet for her.

"Some of it's Gaara's stuff. Mostly suits I think. Have fun, you have free-reign." She flicked a strand of brown hair from her face then disappeared into his clothes. Sasuke chuckled softly and tugged off the tee-shirt he'd thrown on after training. "Matsuri, I'm grabbing a shower." He heard a noise of affirmation and ducked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he leaned his head out and checked his watch, an hour until he was meeting Gaara and the others. With a slight grumble he got out.

"Hey!" Matsuri was smiling when he came out in nothing but his boxers. "Perfect, put this on."

Sasuke didn't even bother checking to see what 'this' was as he threw it on. Matsuri was the expert and he trusted her judgement. Hell that girl was so picky she probably even used his hairstyle to decide on an outfit. "So?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded happily.

"I'm a goddess. Gaara owes me 5 bucks." She spun him to face the nearest mirror, in this case marching him back into the bathroom to do so. The last Uchiha had to admit he looked good. She'd gone with blacks and blues - of course. Black pants that had to belong to Gaara . A dark undershirt beneath a navy button-down shirt that he remembered getting tailored recently. Nothing too formal, but not so casual he was insulting their standing. All in all, he smiled, he looked good.

"Why does Gaara owe you money?"

"Because he bet me that I wouldn't be able to get you into anything other then your best pair of a jeans and a nice shirt." She grinned and brushed something off his shoulder. Her phone started ringing with some loud and annoying tone and she grinned. "I have done all of this and I still have time to be on time for my date," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I recommend shaving then going. Bye Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed as she dashed out of his apartment like a puppy from hell. Absently he glanced in the mirror, he had been training through the night so he figured he'd have some kind of peach fuzz. Matsuri was right, shave then run.


	2. Drinks and Discussions

**A/N: **Something I've realized, and it pains me to say, I've never actually put in a disclaimer. I gather those are important so I shall try to start putting them, but their a nuisance so I'll just put them in one-shots and the first chapter of any multi-chapters fic I may do. As I have never written a disclaimer before please feel free to review and tell if I've done anything wrong.

**Disclaimer**: I am not Masashi Kishimoto and therefore do not own Naruto. I am not making any money off of this and this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Also I am not associated with Converse All Star in any way and I have nothing to do with the brand ( I just thought it'd be fun to have Sasuke wearing them. )

* * *

Sasuke skidded up to the front of the restaurant and spun on his heel to lean against the wall. One of his hands came up to tug at his collar. He'd never had to do up every button on any shirt and having it done up made him feel like he was suffocating. So along with extreme discomfort he was trying to forget that his shoes - the only pair he had at the moment - were completely out of place. Black Converse All Star with a blue patterning on them. Or actually, now that his mind was on it, they did match. Kind of.

Sasuke's head snapped up when he felt the darker chakra of Shukaku approach. Gaara didn't have to be using it for him to feel it, it was like a pin on Gaara's shirt that read I have a demon in me. Gaara smiled fondly when Sasuke looked up and Sasuke almost raised an eyebrow. Gaara didn't smile like that, especially not with the friggan starfish latched onto his side. She was walking within a foot of him and would touch him whenever she laughed - which was too often for Sasuke's tastes.

Sasuke internally frowned when a stab of jealously went through him. He had never been jealous of any of the girls who hung all over Gaara before so why start now.

"Sasuke, by the gods, you can dress up." Gaara joked and in a moment of insight, recognized the signs of discomfort when they were there. "But relax, we won't kill you if you can breath." Gaara undid the top two buttons on Sasuke's shirt and they both chuckled. The others joining in on the joke when a feudal lord gripped Sasuke's shoulder and shook it gently.

"God forbid we be normal people ne?" He smiled and Sasuke chuckled.

_Huh,_ he thought, _this might not be so bad._

"Please allow me to introduce you to Lords Hideki Tomo, Caiso Dorama and Ladies Dosuya Hytim and Soria Amaya." Gaara motioned between the men and women.

Hideki Tomo was the man who'd joked with him Sasuke used this as a trigger to remember his name. He was roughly Sasuke's height and Sasuke could tell from his walk that he'd been a shinobi. Perfectly even, silent and balanced steps that left minimal impressions in the sand. So he's been in the desert before. Usually the sand tampered with that ability so if he could still do than he'd been in the desert a long time. He had smile lines littering his old face, but for someone his age Sasuke thought they made him look younger.

Caiso Dorama looked more serious then both Hideki and Gaara put together. His eyes reflected wisdom though, the way they automatically glanced over Sasuke and assessed him for threat and use made Sasuke think he'd been doing this for quite some time. Sasuke met the deep green pools and flashed a devious smirk for only him to see. Caiso smiled and nodded. If that study was a test, Sasuke had a feeling he'd passed.

Dosuya Hytim was the starfish that was driving Sasuke crazy. She was pretty Sasuke hated to admit and Gaara's type as far as Sasuke knew. She was a ninja definitely, the katanas on her back said as much and the manipulative gleam in her chilling blue eyes bit deep into Sasuke's get-rid-of-them instincts. She tossed her light golden hair back over her shoulder and brushed a hand over Gaara's shoulder as she giggled at him. The fan she kept over her mouth slipped open to reveal a beautiful sunset scene on water.

Soria Amaya didn't seem to approve of Dosuya's actions if her glare was anything to go by. Her deep royal purple eyes where obstructed by long black hair but Sasuke knew the look of hate when he saw it. She walked over to him and Sasuke recognized her as the woman who'd 'heard great things' about him. She walked over and linked arms with him to allow him to escort her in.

"Sasuke," She smiled and Sasuke looked down to meet her eyes, "does Gaara have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Gaara doesn't date much to my knowledge Amaya-sama."

"Soria-san, please. How about you? Single, or someone special in your life?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly at him.

"No Soria-san, I don't usually date unless it's someone particularly fascinating, why do you ask?" The group began walking into the restaurant and immediately Sasuke's eyes searched out Gaara and found him having an animated discussion with Hideki. Soria released his arm and he pulled out her chair for her, pushing it once she sat. Caiso was doing the same for Dosuya.

"I ask because both of you are young, handsome men and yet neither of you seem to notice any woman who walks by. Kazekage-sama seems to be ignoring Dosuya-san completely," Sasuke could almost feel the brush of her thoughts. She doesn't mind that he isn't paying attention to Dosuya much, "and you haven't so much as paid me any undue attention."

"Amaya-sama," he forced his eyes to widen slightly at the implications, "you are way too far out of my league." He tried using her title to remind her that hitting on him was a bad idea.

"Nonsense, Sasuke you are in everyone's league there is a reason that Gaara keeps you so close. Your abilities are legend and I feel certain that your old teammates and yourself will be Sannin someday if they can get over their prejudices." She looked up and smiled when Hideki addressed her.

"What do you think?" He smiled and she stepped up to the point and began a explanation of different points.

"It will only prove useful in the beginning. At first, yes, you will be making money. After a year or so however you'll lose more money then you've gained. The loss will also promote bad relations between countries. If a relationship fails it often ends badly and I believe that in the end money and alliances will be lost."

She glanced to Gaara and he nodded.

"I must agree. Ultimately you lose, unless you cut out after the first 10 months. However that could potentially start a feud between yourself and the country you had been dealing with. I'm sure you don't want that. In our line of work one must know what bridges to build and which to burn. That is the one to burn. If you must have a deal with them you could open a trading line between yourself and them?"

"No," Caiso cut in, "I've been keeping track of Ryo's land as I thought on pursuing a relationship. They have more enemies than friends and their shipments are almost always stolen. It is my opinion that they are not trading on a honest basis. They take in the money and shipments of the few friends they have and give nothing back. We run countries, not charities."

Sasuke listened closely and realized he was almost bothered when a woman's voice pierced the vale on the table.

"Forgive my intrusion but are you ready to order or just some drinks to start?" She smiled and everyone at the table summoned up an answer and a smile out of nothing. Sasuke was almost startled by the shift in mood from serious and focused to light and easy-going.

Once the orders were finished and the woman walked away they turned back and Hideki faced Dosuya.

"Do you have an opinion?"

"A lady always has an opinion, it is whether or not she voices it that is the question right Soria-san," Dosuya smiled and Soria laughed lightly. Sasuke held back a puzzled expression. Soria did not like Dosuya but they both acted like they were friends when they others were watching. Politics. "If you brought it up then you yourself are not sure this is a good idea. You've always trusted your instincts my friend. Why not this time?"

Hideki sighed, "I ask this time because I've noticed I'm the central location between Ryo's country and 3 other strong countries that he has a feud with. If I don't act they will overwhelm me."

"Nonsense." Sasuke piped up then glanced down when he realized he had. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No please I asked everyone's opinion. That means you too." Hideki smiled and Sasuke tossed a small questioning glance towards Gaara. Not a chance was he saying anything that could get him into trouble. Gaara nodded subtly and Sasuke continued.

"What I meant was, from what I know of your country you are strong but non-violent. Unless any of the others mean to start a war with you and your allies," He looked towards Gaara, "then they will not make a move on you and I would recommend against a relationship with the country carrying the biggest target. When you align yourself with the enemy you become the enemy."

"And in turn, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Hideki smiled and Sasuke nodded. With a quick glance toward Caiso he knew he said the right thing when the man pushed his dark brown hair from his gleaming eyes and smiled softly.

"Following that logic.."Sasuke tuned out Dosuya 's continuation on his thoughts as Gaara leaned towards him. Immediately he angled so Gaara could murmur in his ear.

"Good job." Then the red head was gone and accepting his drink from the waitress with a thanks. Every stopped their business and Sasuke noted how annoyed to hell that would make him were he the server. Everytime you come around the people stop talking and eventually you begin to think they're talking about you. Sasuke could have groaned for the girl.

"Thank you." He smiled and took his drink from the smiling woman. She clearly preferred him and Gaara to the rest. She would smile, and speak to them but nod towards anyone else.

Chakra, his senses alerted him to a imposing and...care-free person approaching quickly. Adrenaline let him kick his senses and reflexes into overdrive. Sure he looked casual but protecting his friend always came first.

He registered the sound of heels in the sand - two inches by the sound - running down the street and swinging into the restaurant. He rose from his seat and stepped in front of Gaara quickly knocking up his sleeves so he could move more freely. When he saw a woman in a full black cloak approaching quickly he put one leg forward to lower his center of gravity.

"Sasuke wait," Gaara gripped his arm and rose. Sasuke tensed and glanced over the person. She flipped up and over a table elegantly and landed in a crouch in front of both Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sorry," she rose gracefully and tossed her hood back, "I meant to be on time really I did, but I had an assassination to complete before I could arrive. I am the appointed representative of Ryo Bytor-- wow you're hot." She paused and stared at Sasuke in interest.

"And busy." Soria rose and placed a hand on Sasuke arm and threw a meaningful look at the woman.

"That isn't what his eyes say, whaddya think cutie? Me or Soria here?" She smirked at him and Sasuke had to physically stop himself from smirking back. This woman was more his style. Her black hair was short and spiked up and the ends were bright yellow to match her intense cat-like yellow eyes. Her smirk promised fun and excitement and the way she was looking at him had Sasuke's senses reeling with intrigue.

Sensing a downward spiral coming he shook his head to clear it and tensed the arm under Gaara's hand to silently ask for help.

"Miss, you said you were representing Ryo Bytor, therefore you are the face of your country. Perhaps you should act a bit more mature, even if it only is an act." Dosuya stepped in faster and the woman glared softly, "and you will address Soria-san as such. Soria_-san_."

"Hmm so this one is the weakest link?" She was studying Sasuke harder now and that struck Sasuke nerves harder then he liked to admit. Sasuke Uchiha would not be called the weakest link.

"No she stepped in because I didn't feel like insulting you by saying," he stepped over to Soria and took her hand, "that Soria-san is by far more my type." He smirked and the woman giggled.

"See! I knew it, you are cool, just respectful. Awesome. I'm Tory Domain, call me Dorian."

Both Sasuke and Gaara's lips twitched when they caught the reference to Dorian Gray. The man who made a deal with the devil to entrap his life and vitality in a portrait. He would live forever as long as that portrait remained intact and all his evil would be reflected in it. Evidently this woman thought herself immortal. Absently Sasuke wondered if Gaara would have an assassination mission for him when this was over.

"Dorian, please, sit." Gaara almost pushed Sasuke back into his seat by his arm with the grip he had.

_Yup, _Sasuke smirked, _this chick is dead when this is over. Gaara hates her and 5 bucks says she's in the bingo book._

Dorian took off her cloak and passed it off to a waiter who had approached when he saw the table's occupants on their feet. Sasuke glanced away, this chick was like a magnet. She was curvy, luscious and definitely someone he would've been interested in. Suddenly Sasuke was very grateful for Gaara on his left and Soria on his right because that meant that Dorian couldn't get any closer to him.

Conversations sprung up between random people and Gaara faced him.

"That was fun." He joked sarcastically.

"I know, I'm sorry about that I've never dealt with someone like her." Sasuke scowled, he'd frozen up when his well-ignored hormones kicked in and that really annoyed the crap out of him. He'd have to spar with women more often, or at least the ones who could get his attention.

Sasuke's back straightened and his eyes widened when he felt a boot sliding up his thigh.

_Oh no._


	3. Providence

Sasuke was frozen in place for a second. He heard a small tear in his pants as his white-knuckle grip ripped through the material. For a second Sasuke allowed himself to be swept away by the panic looming overhead.

_Stop that! _Something in his head screamed and Sasuke forcefully dragged himself back to his senses. This was going downhill fast and Sasuke did not intend on allowing Gaara to be taken down with him. His red headed best friend had reached out and saved him enough. For once maybe Sasuke could play the coward - no matter how badly it bit into his pride - and prevent him from ever having to worry.

"Gaara?" Sasuke murmured too softly for the others to hear. In front of these people Gaara was Kazekage-sama, they wouldn't even dream of calling him Gaara. Sasuke did so on a daily basis, sometimes Sasuke would yell about how stupid Gaara could be and it was only now that Sasuke realized just how...different his behaviour was from everyone else's.

"Hmm?" Gaara turned and faced him, a now curious smile fell onto his face. Sasuke almost scoffed. Most people would have waved a hand to tell him to wait when they were in the middle of a conversation with a feudal lord, instead Gaara just drops the sentence and shifts his focus. How utterly him.

"...I have that mission coming up in a few days and I think maybe my time is better spent training?" No matter how much he trusted the youngest Kazekage he would never willing say he was backing out of a situation. Running away, again.

Gaara rolled his eyes but smiled and tapped Sasuke's hand. "If you aren't comfortable, then leave. I can handle these guys."

Sasuke studied the man beside him for a moment. Sometimes Gaara would do this stupid thing where he overburdens himself to the point of exhaustion and the only way anyone other then his two siblings and Sasuke could tell was when they found him unconscious on his office floor. Sasuke had been taught 'the signs' by Temari. She's the original detective who discovered it.

When Gaara's getting tired, his shoulders are straighter because he's hiding fatigue. His eyes are wider but their shine is duller and the line of his smile is tighter. None of the 'signs' were visible. He was okay. Sasuke ignored the feeling of relief that flooded his system.

Gaara raised one eyebrow and spoke again while Sasuke continued his assessment. "Sasuke, I believe you should be studying up on the rock countries habits and customs. It's been a while since you've been right?"

Sasuke supposed that was as good an excuse as any to get the hell out of the situation. He had slid his phone from his pocket and was already texting Temari when Kankuro came running into the cozy establishment.

_Oh thank god, _Sasuke nearly said a prayer, _She already predicted it. Temari I owe you one._

"Gaara!" Kankuro skidded to a stop just as Gaara flew to his feet. Sasuke immediately knocked Dorian's foot off his chair and rose too stand beside Gaara. Kankuro had a letter in his hand and passed it off to Gaara. Sasuke didn't recognize the seal on the letter and dimly realized he'd strategically positioned himself so none of the table's other occupants could read the letter over Gaara's shoulder and perfectly enough he'd also positioned himself so that his back was to the table. At least his reflexes weren't suffering.

"Kazekage-san, is there something wrong?" Caiso asked.

"Perhaps we can help?" Hideki offered respectfully.

"No, no it's fine. I'm leaving Sasuke here as my representative, any questions you have he can more then likely answer. I'll join you for breakfast tomorrow before you depart. Sasuke," Gaara leaned and murmured in his ear, "I'm so sorry about this, please try to hold out while I deal with this. I owe you one." Sasuke nodded then Gaara was walking out. Sasuke watched the two youngest sand sibling's backs as they left quickly, the sand was shifting restlessly around Gaara's legs.

"Sasuke-san, is everything alright?"

"Yes. It will be fine." The assurance was out of his mouth before it was even a conscious thought. He was so used to comforting people when Gaara had to take off in a hurry because of something urgent. He sat back down and signalled the waitress. In the event that saying nothing was smarter then saying something, give people something to eat. "Shall we order?"

"Will Kazekage-dono be re-joining you?" As she walked the waitress, Cara, edited her apron slightly. Sasuke smiled brightly and shook his head.

"I will have the..." Sasuke once more tuned out Dosuya. What was with that letter, it didn't look like any of the official ones Gaara so often received. Meaning it was personal but extremely important. How odd, usually Gaara would explain those to him. Maybe he couldn't in front of the others?

"Sasuke-san?"

He literally picked the first title on the menu that caught his attention. Some kind of pasta, he guessed. He sighed and looked to his left, expecting to see an empty seat, instead finding Dorian smirking at him. His onyx eyes widened slightly as his eyebrows retreated for his hairline.

"You looked lonely." She smiled. He shook his head.

"Not lonely-"

"Worried. So I was right." She smiled and he just sighed again.

"You realize what your doing could be considered sexual harassment."

"Are you gay?"

"What," he exclaimed slightly, "no. I'm definitely not gay." Although the idea was becoming tempting. Women were way to much trouble for him, hell he was beginning to agree with the ever-exhausted Shikamaru on the notion that women were truly a troublesome gender.

"Hmm because I think you're wicked sexy," Why didn't Sasuke like where this was going, "and you think the same of me, yet everytime I make a move you look to the notorious Kazekage-sama. Why?" Sasuke resisted the urge to growl at her for the sarcastic use of his friend's title.

Hold up. His head lifted. She was right? She was right. Everytime a girl hit on him either Gaara came up with some excuse for them to leave or Sasuke used Gaara like a bloody shield. No wonder Dorian thought he was gay. But it couldn't be possible. Sasuke Uchiha, the man best known for being chased by the girls in Suna, gay?

"Sasuke-san," Caiso saved him from answering both Dorian and himself, "What do you think about Suna. I heard you migrated here after Konoha and Sound?"

"I did. Konoha was beautiful but held no promise for me. Sound taught me a lot but truly gave me nothing. Suna," he paused, "Suna is amazing. It gorgeous obviously during the day and even better during the night. You don't know a sunset until you've seen the sun set over the desert sands. I've learned so much here about everything.

"In Konoha I learned about friendship, in Sound I learned about myself. In Suna I've learned about family, friends, my abilities. My strengths and weaknesses. Everything really and of course it's run well. Kazekage-san really is the best Kazekage they've had in my opinion." Sasuke smiled and Caiso nodded.

"Yes, about Kazekage-san is he really everything people claim? I've heard some interesting things." Dosuya smirked. The way she emphasized the word interesting wasn't missed by anyone at the table.

"Such as?" Sasuke couldn't imagine anyone calling the mild-tempered red head anything much. Gaara didn't like gossip much so he often went out of his way to do nothing extraordinary unless it was for the country.

"A friend of mine called him a bit of a womanizer."

Sasuke scoffed. "I highly doubt it. He's Temari's little brother, she's got a pretty strict opinions on a girl's emotions and how they should be treated." Gaara? A womanizer? Ha! Wasn't his style, Gaara was very loyal. The few times Sasuke had heard about him out with a woman, she often came away saying how startled she was that Gaara hadn't so much as checked out another girl while out with her. Kankuro had joked that Gaara was an oddity of nature; a one-woman man.

"Is he still as," Hideki seemed to be searching his vocabulary for the right term, "bloody-thirsty as he once was?"

"Out of curiosity, why would you ask me these questions but not him?"

Sasuke guessed it was fate. The Powers That Be telling him not to ask that question, or at least get the answer. Perhaps providence, but something promoted that waiter walking behind him to drop a tray full of drinks onto him. For a second Sasuke just sat.

Sat there with a glass balanced on his head. He'd succeeded in saving the glasses, but not the drinks. So he had a glass on his head, one on each hand and one in his lap. Soria had caught the last one mid-air but upside down.

Some form of fizzy drink was still bubbling on his lap, a water was in his hair - he guessed - two teas on his chest that must have came out of the glasses in his hands. However, his favorite was the glass that Soria had caught.

Bubble Tea. Sasuke didn't see the attraction much, the drink was far too sweet. It can be cold or hot - Temari loved it cold - and flavored in a quite few different ways. From the scent, Sasuke was going with the notion that this one was chocolate and the chilled version. However his assumption was based off the ice running over his frame.

In Bubble tea, there are tapioca pearls that are meant to be akin to bubbles. Currently said pearls were all over him and the floor.

Sasuke couldn't even look away from the Lords sitting across from him because of the cautiously balanced glass on his head.

A giggle from his left told him Dorian was very amused by his new situation and the warmth slowly spreading across his cheeks informed him that he was blushing.


	4. Sasuke's Studies

Sasuke supposed he should be trying to regain control over the situation, trying to exude that cool composure he could usually pull off in a bad situation. When things go bad the wise look tough, because the tougher you look the less likely an idiot is to attack. However in a situation like his; drenched in 5 different drinks and even the lightest twinge of embarrassed blush shows on your pale skin. It is far wiser to try and get the fuck out of dodge.

"Oh god! I'm _so _sorry Sasuke-san!" The waiter began freaking out and trying to help. Well, at least he took the glass off his head. Sasuke calmly passed over the rest of the glasses and threw up a prayer.

_If anyone is listening, please tell me Gaara couldn't leave me here. Tell me Temari is coming right now._

"Sasuke-san," Hideki sounded sympathetic, "perhaps you could drop us off at our hotel?"

And thank god! Hideki was polite enough to provide an out.

"That sounds wonderful." Sasuke quickly called a pitying Cara for the bill, just barely remembering that Gaara was paying and told her that he'd take the bill to him and they'd receive their money tomorrow. Cara nodded, of course, trusting that Kazekage-sama was going to follow through. As they walked, he and Caiso talked.

"Sasuke-san?" The stern man's voice carried to him and Sasuke dropped his pace to match Caiso's. Sasuke gave a nod, a very typical motion that Kankuro joked meant Sasuke deemed you worthy of his attentions. "Regardless that you obviously have zero experience in a formal dining situation; I believe that you handled that very well."

Sasuke almost paused. Was Caiso...being nice? The idea seemed foreign. Immediately following the thought, Sasuke's guard came up. If Caiso was being nice it was because he was preparing to sting someone. Fucking scorpion that he was.

"Thank you?"

Caiso nodded as they arrived at the hotel, "Oh and nice catch. With the drinks I mean."

Oh there it was. The flower with the bumblebee tucked away inside. So yes, he can be nice, but he'll make you regret accepting any compliment he gives. Sasuke just smiled and moved ahead to open the door for the three women.

"A pleasure to have met you." They each exchanged their curtesies and Hideki gripped the last Uchiha's arm before he could disappear.

"Tell Gaara that we need to go into further detail about the issue I mentioned earlier." The he was gone and Sasuke was suddenly reminded that regardless of how kind he was Hideki was a politician. Guys like that only thought about how they could use the situation, not how it affected the people they used. As Sasuke turned and walked away he murmured to himself how much he hated flippin' politicians.

"Sasuke?" Onyx eyes jumped up to see Dorian. She smiled at him and Sasuke just sighed. He needed a distraction. Something to get his head back down out of the pessimistic clouds. Sex? Sex was good, and he suspected that so was Dorian. Those shining yellow eyes were giving him such heated looks he was sorely tempted to see if he could snap a flame to life.

"Yea?"

But Sasuke found himself hesitating. Sex was a excellent distraction, and he certainly needed to get rid of some of his energy. A man who spent his evening's training at the levels Sasuke did, was not meant to go out to dinner. It was incredibly troubling to sit still for that long. Maybe that was why Gaara never recommended him for diplomatic missions _without _the young Kazekage.

"You know, you never quite answered me. Are you gay?"

Sasuke paused, then made his choice as he slid up against Dorian. "No, definitely not with you around." He smirked and Dorian smiled.

"Good," she bit his lower lip teasingly, "then my hotel is a block away." She gripped his shirt and pressed their lips together. Sasuke maintained his smirk and easily slipped his tongue into her already parted lips. She slipped her hand up his back and curled it into his hair. Sasuke ignored the fact that they were in the middle of the damn street, so close together that it was intoxicating. His arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up to his level.

"Fuck that, there's a perfectly good hotel right behind us, c'mon-"

"Sasuke." Both the Uchiha and Dorian froze in place. Temari Sabaku was standing in the street glaring daggers at Dorian. Sasuke put the woman down and stepped in front of her.

"Temari-"

"Don't even. I'll deal with you later." Temari strode forward and stepped between the two almost lovers. "Domain-san, you are representing a country. Should I believe that the whole of your country will sleep with anyone they meet?"

"Temari!" Sasuke exclaimed, he'd never heard the gruff blond say stuff so cruel or so blunt.

"Not at all Sabaku-san. I just want to sleep with him, and it is his choice is it not?" Dorian raised one eyebrow and the onyx-eyed man would've sworn he heard Temari snarl. He knew that the eldest Sabaku was tough, knew she had a bad reputation when it came to him and his bad habits with women but he'd never quite seen her this angry with a girl he hadn't even slept with yet.

"Not right now it's not. Sasuke," Temari's snapping voice brought Sasuke hurtling out of his thoughts, "Gaara wants to see you so get to his apartment now."

"Temari-"

"Now!" She barked and Sasuke knew better then to argue. He nodded and jumped up to the rooftops. Geez she was tempermental today and annoyance was finally finding it's way into Sasuke's system. Why the fuck had Temari shown up and what the fuck was her problem. Who he slept with was his choice, not hers. Sasuke's pace increased as he made his way to Gaara's.

"Stupid fucking shirt." He muttered, the different drinks were still soaking on his shirt, well he was at least glad that the water that had landed on him was keeping the stupid thing from sticking to him. He jerked it off mid-jump only to land gracefully on Gaara's balcony. "Oi! Gaara open the damn door and pass me a shirt." He yelled and breezed in the second Gaara opened the door.

"A shirt?" Gaara raised an eyebrow but threw Sasuke the white tee that the red head was in the middle of putting on. Sasuke watched the measured walk as Gaara made his way back to his closet.

Seeing his shirtless friend stirred a train of thought that he had cut off. Gay? Maybe bisexual? Sasuke forced his walk into silence, well even more quiet then normal. Usually he walked like Death himself was tracking him by sound alone. Right now, he walked like Gaara was. In the event of confusion he would usually use Gaara to figure his way out. Right now, Gaara could be causing some of the problem.

Gaara stretched languidly and Sasuke studied the way his muscles flexed and moved. He had to admit, there was a reason that most of the protection Sasuke provided was against women who wanted the Kazekage. Gaara was...sexy. His features were sharp and defined but his smile and his eyes were soft enough to warm a soaked kitten. The raven supposed that was how Gaara had caught him. Through a series of smiles and quite a few temper explosions. Sasuke wasn't one to be taken in by a weak soul so Gaara had showed he had a back bone to match Sasuke's.

Good god was that fun...

"Why the hell do you need a shirt?" Gaara called and Sasuke immediately threw his voice from the living room.

"Because some stupid waiter dropped a tray of drinks on me." Sarcasm dripped from his voice like honey. Gaara crossed the room and sat on the bed, leaning back for a second before calling out again.

"You know, if you want to stare at me. Come on in." Gaara raised up on his elbows and smirked. "You're good, but you sound too strained." He smiled in that ultra-casual way that was uniquely Gaara. No matter what the situation it seemed like Gaara could be casual and aloof. Sasuke pushed the bedroom door open further and strolled in.

"Caught in 5 seconds. Not bad. Now, let's have it." Sasuke shrugged.

"Have what?"

"I was studying you Gaara, don't you have something to say?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Gaara pushed himself further up onto the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I suppose so." Gaara closed his eyes and Sasuke scowled. "Continue and before you start your protests. You started this, I'm merely preventing you from hiding things from me and no I don't care why you're doing this."

Sasuke thought his best friend had lost his mind. Since when was Gaara - the king of private - so damn open. Still silent Sasuke crossed the room and stood by the bed. From here he could see the way Gaara's heart rate was rising and that he was breathing just a bit more shallow. Sasuke didn't bother analyzing why. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and Sasuke could see the rim of his boxers over-top of them.

His hair was touseled and a few stray strands were hanging into his face. The dark black lining around his eyes contrasting against the bright red of the spiky hair.

"Gaara," Sasuke almost didn't realize his voice had dropped to a murmur, "what was the letter from earlier?" He had to keep some form of conversation, otherwise Sasuke felt like the silence in the room would kill him from the inside.

"Oh that. It was nothing."

But the Kazekage's heart rate jumped.

"Your lying." Sasuke intentionally dipped low enough for his breath to fan across Gaara's neck. Every muscle on the red head stiffened, but he didn't protest.

"You won't like it, but I doubt you care either way. I have to leave tomorrow, there's some feudal lord that I, apparently, pissed off yelling about how much a failure I am. Matsuri is stationed to be in that village, however she had a date. So she asked me if her friend could take it instead. I let my damn friendship with her cloud my judgement and let the girl go. Matsuri doesn't know her friend is dead because this man wanted to get back at me." Gaara sighed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The devious little...

Sasuke climbed onto the bed, kneeling just to Gaara's right and noting the way Gaara's hand went from relaxed to clutching the bed spread. Also continuing his studies. Gaara had such a ghostly pallor and long pianist's fingers.

"Why?"

"It's not obvious?" Gaara frowned. "I screwed up, again and this time it cost a chunin her life. She shouldn't have even been there. Matsuri was my student, she would've made it out of there, this little chunin was promoted on her book smarts, she wasn't even meant to see the field. " Gaara shrugged and shifted, unintentionally letting his dark jeans slip just a bit lower.

"Not your fault. That's the lord's idiocy and don't worry about it. I'll take his sorry ass out." Sasuke was barely paying attention as his own hand lifted. He only managed to stop himself as his fingertips hovered just millimeters above Gaara's abs. He glanced up and froze when he realized Gaara's eyes were wide open.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Sasuke wasn't quite certain whether he was referring to Sasuke committing the murder of a diplomat or the raven touching him. Gaara shut his bright jade eyes again. Jade right now, they often switched between aquamarine, jade and a gorgeous mix of the two. Sasuke glared, shouldn't Gaara find it just the least bit odd that his best friend was suddenly touching him - differently then the friendly affection he often displayed.

Sasuke let the tips of his fingers drift along Gaara's midriff and bit down a smile when he felt Gaara shudder softly beneath his touch. His touch. Sasuke found odd satisfaction in knowing that he was the one messing with Gaara. He dragged his fingers along the well defined lines of Gaara's stomach as he spoke. One of the funny things about Gaara, he looked weak, but he was tough as nails.

"You don't find this odd at all? That all of a sudden I'm doing stuff like this?" Sasuke brought his hand up and let his thumb brush Gaara's bottom lip. Odd that he found himself compelled to do the same thing Dorian was trying to do to him earlier. Seduce the man before him.

When Gaara opened his mouth to reply Sasuke let his thumb press in a bit and Gaara jerked. "Stop, Sasuke stop." He moved away and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke purposefully slipped in a teasing tone and watched Gaara's shoulders tense. "You're the one who started this Gaara, I'm just...studying."

Gaara ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Sasuke knew that motion. Steeling his resolve. Gaara shifted and lay back down. Of course the red head would blindly trust Sasuke, they had been friends long enough. Held each others lives by their fingertips enough to have that kind blind faith.

"You're right I did. C-continue." Sasuke didn't bother resisting the smirk that spread across his lips. No wonder Kage's were so guarded, the idea of them allowing this to happen - a ex-Akatsuki member teasing and touching them with their permission - no, he supposed that Gaara was the only one who'd ever allow it.

Sasuke shifted this time, pulling Gaara's arms out to the side and flipping to straddle the red headed Kazekage. Gaara jolted straight up only to be checked by Sasuke's hand flat on his chest.

"Don't move."

Gaara seemed to freeze in place, almost as still as the sand his gourd was made of. Sasuke fell smoothly off the bed but placed either hand beside Gaara's hips to steady himself as he leaned forward. Sasuke hesitated before letting his lips drag smoothly up Gaara's skin.

The gasp that escaped Gaara's throat stilled Sasuke's motions.

"Uchiha," Sasuke paused. Gaara only ever called him that when he needed Sasuke's attention stat. "Don't. You'll regret it."

"I," Sasuke spoke against the indentation of Gaara's belly button pausing only to let his tongue delve in, "doubt that. I've picked up a few things during my time in Suna. One of which is that; if your instinct is to do it, then you probably should."

"Who taught you that?" They both knew the answer; Gaara. Gaara and he had been teaching each other for quite a while and one of the first things Gaara beat into him - during a sparring match of course - was that if it felt right, it probably was. Sasuke felt a twinge of something jerk through him when Gaara's back arched slightly at Sasuke's newest touch.

"A wise man."

"Who must have been drunk." Gaara sounded almost breathless. Compelled by his own interest now Sasuke balanced himself above the Kazekage, just barely keeping them separate by his arms, and checked over the shirtless Kage. Sure enough, Gaara's chest was rising and falling quickly if shallowly. Sasuke noticed how Gaara's lips parted ever so slightly.

"Sasuke?" Gaara's cheeks were turning a deliciously appealing rose color. Sasuke let the tension in his arms lessen just enough to lower his face to Gaara's.

"Aren't you supposed to be lying still?" Sasuke cautiously pressed their lips together.


	5. Morning People

**A/N: **This is the last chapter! Whoo! I think it came out a little funny and I know that most people won't enjoy that I skipped out the night, but if I remember right then this thing is rated T so sorry. Have fun reading.

Without further ado,

* * *

Sasuke was amazingly comfortable. He knew the scent that was wrapped around him. Gaara's title wasn't Gaara of The Desert for no reason. The desert seemed to follow him everywhere, that little piece of home no matter where in the world he was. And shortly Sasuke would be going far away to handle a problem in the Rock country.

He ran one hand through his hair so he could see - even if it was blurred by sleep. Immediately on instinct he did a sweep of the room and deemed it empty. Upon his decision he flopped back down onto the bed. He slid his hand under the pillow and his fingertips touched the blade that any shinobi worth his headband would have.

_Damn this bed is comfy._

Sasuke felt movement and tensed. He could sense something coming closer and jolted straight up pulling the knife out from under the pillow. Then he paused. He was holding a knife to Gaara's throat and he'd already made a small cut. "Jesus Gaara. Say something before I cut next time please." Sasuke put the knife back under the pillow.

Then he realized his situation. He was _not _waking up clothed, he was _not _waking up in his apartment.

_Holy crap. I slept with Gaara._

"I blame you entirely for this." They both shot out the sentence and Gaara looked appalled but amused. Sasuke knew his expression would be startled and that the smile on his face was dangerous close to genuine.

"How is this my fault?" They both quizzed. Gaara put one finger on Sasuke's lips.

"This is _your _fault because _you _seduced_ me._" Gaara moved his hand and raised one eyebrow. Sasuke could see that the Kazekage was almost eager to shoot down any potential argument Sasuke might have. So Sasuke nodded indulgently then sat up and kissed the red head. Gaara smiled and without breaking away from him, lowered Sasuke back onto the bed.

"Good morning?" Sasuke greeted as soon as he could breath again. In the back of his head he noted that most people would be uncomfortable with the position they just woke up in, but Sasuke chalked the reaction up to his usual excuses.

1) He was used to waking up next to people.

2) He was a shinobi. They dealt in unusual situations.

3) It was Gaara. How the hell are you uncomfortable around him? He seemed to just exude comfort and stability.

"Very." Gaara damn near purred. "Come on you've got to get up because you present a far too tempting picture for my sanity." Gaara bent down and picked up a pair of pants. "These are mine you can borrow them, yours had...something on them."

"Pop. I think. A waiter spilled drinks on me last night."

"Is that why you tasted so good?" Gaara tossed the comment over his shoulder as he walked out. Sasuke chuckled and lay back down for a second then got up and quickly grabbed a shower. He walked over to the kitchen doorway and saw Gaara's hand extend towards the fridge and it open when the Kazekage flicked his wrist.

The sand? Sasuke looked closer. Sure enough the sand opened the fridge and brought out cream. Sasuke's eyes brightened. Coffee?

"Can't you do anything normally?" He asked and easily caught the cream when Gaara dropped it.

"I can. It's just boring." Gaara established with a too-serious face. "By the way why did you come here last night?"

Sasuke frowned. "You wanted to see me."

"No I didn't. I thought you were at the dinner, or that if you did sleep with someone last night if was going to be Dorian. She seemed to like you."

"I was going to sleep with her, I was on the verge of going to a hotel room when Temari showed up and told me that you wanted to see me." Sasuke exclaimed. What the hell was going on? Gaara wanted to see him but didn't want to see him?

"Temari? She told me she was going to talk to Kankuro." Gaara turned the stove off and faced his new found lover. "She came to get you?"

"More then 'get' me. She practically cussed me out. She,very politely, called Dorian a slut and barked at me that you were summoning me to your apartment. I thought she was just PMSing and didn't feel like being your errand girl at that particular moment. I thought I was just-"

"-On the bad end of a hurricane?" Gaara supplied.

"I think we need to talk to your sister."

"Later. I'm in far too good a mood for my sister right now." Gaara graced the last Uchiha with a warm smile before turning the stove back on and continuing with his less-then-normal cooking methods. Sasuke jumped up to sit on the counter and grabbed two coffee mugs.

"Oh by the way Hideki told me that you two and I quote, 'need to go into further detail about the issue he mentioned earlier.'" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Anything I should be concerned about?"

Gaara shook his head with a small chuckle. "No, nothing. He's just very interested in a business venture I happen to already be involved in." Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke nodded and studied the Kazekage. Oddly enough he was ignoring the swell of pride that screamed that he slept with the way-more-passionate-then-he-looks Kazekage. He was a lot more focused on the way Gaara seemed to be totally at ease. Gaara always seemed like he had his guard up. For once Sasuke noticed that all walls were down.

_No wonder he doesn't go out much._

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and passed Gaara his own mug. He scowled slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by the red head.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I just hooked up with you and now I'm going to be gone for minimum 3 weeks." Sasuke growled slightly and he gave a Cheshire cat smile when Gaara snickered softly. "Are you laughing Gaara?"

"Absolutely not. I would never." Gaara gave his best poker face and Sasuke scoffed. Typical Gaara. Gaara's arm extended towards a shelf across the kitchen and Sasuke stood.

"Christ. I'm sitting here. Put me to work." Sasuke stood in front of the shelf and raised an eyebrow. "What am I getting?"

"Cinnamon." Gaara dropped his arm and the sand.

It didn't take long for the two to make some form of food. They were both morning people after all. Sasuke wasn't quite what the name was and didn't care anyway. Both were eating on the run anyway. Gaara needed to get to the office and Sasuke was supposed to be giving a genin class a lesson. Their teacher said that she was having problems controlling them. They all thought they were ready to take on anyone. Sasuke intended on teaching them otherwise.

"Don't go too hard on them." Gaara laughed and backed into the building. Sasuke walked to the academy and jumped into the back of the class and waved to the teacher. She smiled and Sasuke jumped up onto the ceiling to avoid being seen. Simple avoidance measures and no one had noticed him yet.

_Oh look, it's me. _Sasuke stared at a kid who bore a striking resemblance to him as a child. The former ANBU slid around the classroom ceiling flicking kids heads and avoiding being caught and set up a small genjutsu so he could walk out of the classroom.

"Class, we have a visitor today. Sasuke Uchiha is here." Sasuke strolled in and threw a kunai into 6 different kids desks without looking.

"All of you raised hell yesterday. Saying you were ready to take on the world. This is wrong." Sasuke stepped in front of one kid and picked up his knife. "I tapped your shoulder 8 times and trapped you in a genjutsu 4 times. You did not realize." He took his knife from another child. "I shook out your hair, balanced on your head. You figured it was just your overactive imagination."

He walked around the classroom taking his knives and stopped in front of the mini-him. "My knife." He held out his hand. The kid glared slightly but passed over the knife. Blade first. Sasuke took it. Then whacked the kid upside the head.

"You call yourself shinobi. But you don't even know how to give me a knife back properly. Handle first. None of you know how to recognize a genjutsu." Sasuke ranted for a minute or two then leaned casually against the teacher's desk.

"This woman? Her name is Kaori. To you it's Kaori-sensai. She's been on 436 A rank missions and has failed twice. She's taken on 13 S rank missions and never failed." Sasuke sighed. "If I tried to hurt anyone, you'd die. I am going to be one of your teachers for your graduating exam. If you guys don't shut up and pay attention I'll have no problem failing all of you."

"Kaori-chan," Sasuke turned and hugged the sensai, "if you have anymore problems with them, call me and I'll teach them what it means to fight an ex-Akatsuki member." Sasuke made sure the threat was just loud enough for the class to hear.

"You wouldn't dare." The little him spoke up and Sasuke looked at Kaori.

"Who is this kid?"

"Dioxys Serin. He's Vienna's kid."

"Dioxys, tell you what, if you want to see a real fight. The Kazekage and I are sparring today out in the desert. If it's alright with your teacher. She can bring the class for a learning experience." Sasuke tossed the offer then checked his watch. "Speaking of the Kazekage, I've got to go love." He smiled and kissed Kaori's cheek. She's come to him, her ex-lover, because she knew just how effective he was against bratty kids who thought they knew everything. Sasuke wondered what she would say if she knew he was with the Kage nowadays.

"Have fun Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke flash-stepped to Gaara's office and walked in when he was sure Gaara was alone.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke smirked. "I just realized something."

Gaara didn't look from his paperwork but made a noise to acknowledge the raven.

Sasuke leaned down and tilted his lover's head up. "We had a discussion this morning, about whose fault this was?"

"Yours. Where are you going with this?"

Sasuke spoke against Gaara's lips. "You started this by encouraging my...studies."

Sasuke kissed the red head just as he opened his mouth to protest.

_Then again...maybe going to dinner with a bunch of old people isn't that bad. As long as Gaara's there afterwards._

"Gaara...what's your opinion on office sex?"


End file.
